A Friendship and a Family
by phantomdrummer
Summary: Modern Day. Meg moves across the street from Christine when they are little. And young Erik is living with meg. What happens when they all grow up together?
1. Chapter 1

A Friend's Family

This is the first story I have ever written and so I am kind of worried. I'm not really sure where I am going with this story, so I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own The Phantom of the Opera….blah blah blah you know how it is.

**Chapter One**

Christine's POV

I am sitting at my desk in my classroom, anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. 'Only 10 more minutes,' I think to myself. I am so excited because my best friend, Meg, is moving to the house across the street from me! I used to be neighbors with her when I was younger and lived in Boston, but I moved to Cape Cod when I was 6 and I haven't seen her for a whole year! I try to busy myself by writing in my journal. I started writing in it when I first moved here. I wrote how angry I was for moving but also silly things like how my daddy got a teddy bear for me after I went to the dentist.

I look at the clock, 1 more minute. 1 minute until I can see my best friend, 1 minute until my life changes forever… and I don't even know it yet. I start getting my stuff together and by the time I am done, the bell rings and I run out the door. My daddy promised he would pick me up after school so I wouldn't have to ride the smelly old bus. I am running fast to get to my dad's car, I can hardly wait.

"Hey Sunny! What took you so long?" my dad joked. I love when he calls me sunny because he says I fill his life with sunshine. "You know I am a slow runner, daddy" I replied. I really am a slow runner. The ride home was boring and uneventful. I just sat listening to the radio and my dad just hummed along.

We got home and I just ran and put my backpack down. Then I darted over to Meg's new house. It is a yellow Victorian style house with light blue shutters and door. It looks like one of my doll houses. I look one of the second story windows just in time to see a swish of black hair. I looked for a little more and didn't see anything. I decided not to think anything of it. All the sudden I see a bouncing blonde girl who I know very well. She is wearing a lavender sundress with light green flowers on it. The lavender makes her eyes seem bluer than before. I have always been jealous of her eyes. She gets blue, I get boring old brown.

I run and we give each other a crazy hug. We started running around in circles, still hugging. I think we spun around for at least 2 minutes! We broke into a fit of giggles and just fell on the ground watching the world spin around us. 'Things are just how they've always been' I thought to myself.

After a while of giggling and playing, we go into her kitchen and ask Ms. Giry for a snack. She gives us cookies and lemonade. We are sitting at her table eating when a boy about a year older than us comes and asks Ms. Giry for a snack too. I look at the boy wondering what he could be doing here. Meg must have noticed my confusion because she says "Christine, meet Erik. He is my brother. We adopted him a little after you left."

I look at Erik and I see he has jet black hair that is a little long. The strangest thing is that he has a mask on one side of his face. Mainly, I just see a boy. Most boys I meet are mean to me. Maybe Erik will be different.

Meg and I spend the rest of the day goofing around being silly like old times. We don't see much of Erik, Meg says he stays in his room a lot. That's really weird. Meg and I were playing with our dolls when I felt like I had to pee. So I go to the restroom and on the way back when I pass Erik's room I hear the most beautiful music on a violin.

I walk in because my curiosity got the better of me. I have to know where that is coming from. When I walk in, I see Erik playing the violin. I am stunned. He is only a year older than I am and he is already better than my daddy at violin! My dad is a famous musician too!

I barely make a noise and he turns around like I had made the loudest noise ever. All he says is "Go play with Meg, I don't like an audience." And at that, I left wondering why boys are always so mean. I walk back to Meg's room and she is still playing with her dolls and I just join and pretend I didn't just see and hear the most magnificent thing ever.

**Thanks for reading! I'll have an update soon! Reviews are very welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Friend's Family**

Review please!

Disclaimer- yeah yeah yeah…No one here owns The Phantom of the Opera. Although we all wish we did.

**Chapter 2**

Erik's POV

I just stood where I was after she left. I kept asking myself 'Should I keep playing? What if she tells someone?' Only Mrs. Giry and Meg know about my music. Now Christine knows too

I finally decide to play for another hour. After that I figure that Meg's friend is gone. I go looking for Meg so I can bother her. She isn't in her room or in the playroom. I eventually find her outside. But, Christine is there too. I hope she hasn't talked too much about it. All the sudden Christine comes running towards me and says "Do you wanna play hide and seek?" I agree.

We played that for the longest time. I had never played it before so Meg and Christine explained the rules to me. I was it about 3 times and Meg was it the rest of the times. Christine was a really good hider. After a while Christine's dad comes over and Christine has to come home since it is getting dark.

Christine's POV

I hear my dad calling me and I say good bye to my old friend and my new friend Erik. I give them both hugs goodbye. When I am running to my house Meg waves back and Erik just stands there.

My daddy has dinner ready when I get there. He made my favorite, barbeque chicken, cheesy potatoes, and broccoli. While we are eating I tell him about my day. I tell him about Meg and Erik and our game of hide and seek. I have so much to say! I keep rambling about what happened at Meg's house that I accidentally say 'I heard Erik play the piano! He was AMAZING!' Once I say those words I immediately wish I could take them back. I remember Erik's face when I saw him play, the face that said that no one was ever supposed to know. I know I just let him down. I start yelling at my daddy to not say anything and to keep it a secret. My dad promised to. I am very glad he agreed to not say anything.

I go back to Meg's house the next day and the three of us play all day! Sometimes Erik didn't play with us when we played house. He says that he is a boy and boys don't play house OR with dolls. He doesn't know what he is missing out on.

On Monday I have to go back to school. Meg is in my class! I beg the teacher to let her sit by me and she allows it. I tell Meg everything! I tell her what cubby is better than the other, how to be first to lunch, and what slide to use at recess. I don't think Meg understood half of what I said.

Erik's POV

I got to class late because I had to register in the office. The lady at the desk seemed nice. My teacher's name is Mrs. McClure. She is really nice! She showed me my desk; I sit next to a girl named Carla. When I sat down she pointed at my mask and started laughing. I didn't know what to do! Soon the whole class was laughing at me. I felt tears start to come to my eyes. I couldn't let them see me cry. So I did the only thing I could do. I took glue and squirted it all over Carla. She screamed so loud and called me a monster. Mrs. McClure took Carla to the sink and washed her off, and then Carla got sent to the corner for laughing at me. She started walking towards me and I didn't want to get sent to the corner. So I ran. I ran out the door then through the hallway and out of the school. I just had to get away. I could only think of them laughing at me. I just had to run.

Christine's POV

I got home from school and I had a little bit of homework, just some vocabulary. My dad helped me with it and I got it done in about 15 minutes. My dad checked it over, and I got it all right! I have been spending all my time at the Giry's house and I don't want to change a good thing, so I get my shoes on and run out the door to Meg's house. I knock on the door and I hear mrs. Giry say 'Hold on a second.' She sounds miserable. She opens the door and her face is red and splotchy and tears are running down her face. I say thank you and run up to Meg's room. Meg is crying too. I ask her what is wrong and all she says is "Erik's gone."

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter wasn't that exciting. I swear it will get better! Sorry it took so long to update, I promise it won't take as long this time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
